witchesofeastendfandomcom-20200222-history
The Fall of the House of Beauchamp
The Fall of the House of Beauchamp 'is the Tenth episode of 'Season 2. The episode aired September 21, 2014 and attracted 1.24 Million Viewers. Summary Still reeling from Freya and Ingrid’s murder, a devastated Joanna retreats to her bedroom, unable to face the reality that she’s once again had to watch them die and that the cycle will only repeat itself. Worried about her sister’s state of mind, Wendy is determined to bring them back, but knows the dangers of the spells all too well... and is forced to partner with the enemy. Meanwhile, Killian makes a startling discovery, and Dash’s secrets begin to surface. Plot The episode picks up where the last episode ended. Joanna and Wendy are in a state of emotional shock after seeing the girls hanging from the tree in the garden. Frederick tries to console his Mum. Wendy kicks Frederick out of the house, not allowing him to make any type of excuse for what happened to his sisters. At Fair Haven, Dash and Killian are in the ruins of the attic. Killian wakes up and finds himself trapped under a wooden beam from the roof. Unable to lift it, he uses his powers to throw it. Killian then reaches for a fireplace poker. Unable to reach it, he uses his telekenesis to bring it to him. The opening title then begins. Back in the garden, Wendy along with Joanna, gets the girls down from the tree, dresses them up in white gowns, and puts them in the middle of the dining room surrounded by candles. Quartz Crystals are placed in the girls' hands; sage is lit; and Wendy and Joanna do their best to honor the girls while figuring out what their next move should be. Meanwhile, at Fair Haven Killian gets over Dash and taunts him with the poker, telling his brother that if the tables were turned, he would end up with a poker through his chest. Dash begs for Killian to end his life, but Killian refuses to give him the satisfaction and leaves him on the floor of the attic, surrounded by the rubble that once constituted his life. At the House, Wendy eventually gets Joanna to take a sedative and rest after their trying day. She offers up her last life for the girls but they decide not to go through with it as only one would be saved. Wendy suggests using the Ostium Temporis but Joanna says it's too late. They cannot change the past. While Dash finds the broken jar that contained the figure that represented Kyle's sunken body, resulting in a panicked call to Ingrid, Killian heads to the Bent Elbow where he has a confrontation with an already drunk Frederick. The latter again brings up the trouble he had with the former in Asgard, claiming that Killian was just as much trouble for Freya then as he is now, and the two have to be separated rather quickly. Things don't get any easier for Killian when he rushes over to the Beauchamp home and finds Freya and Ingrid lying in the middle of the dining room. He mourns his loss, cradling Freya's body in his arms with Wendy watching. Meanwhile Joanna enters the bathroom and sits in the bathtub. She takes out a knife and after chanting a spell, slices her wrists, having been consumed by her grief for the girls. Wendy eventually finds Joanna in the bloody water, At Fair Haven Dash takes the doll and throws it into the fireplace. He chants a spell which causes the fireplace to explode. Assuming that he has destroyed the doll he goes on with his everyday life. Killian returns to his home he once shared with Eva. He takes out his phone and calls Freya repeatedly just so he can hear her voice over and over whilst he breaks down in tears. He spots a statue and immediately throws it into the wall destroying it. He then goes on a rampage and breaks furniture. Only to discover that the statue has some how magically reassembled itself. At the Beauchamp home, Wendy magically heals the wounds on her arms, and puts her in bed; Joanna, of course, doesn't want to grieve, nor does she want to live a life without this version of her girls. All she wants is to be reunited with the Ingrid and Freya that she had the strongest connection with, but Wendy refuses to let her sister leave her alone and ends up giving Joanna a sedative so she can find the rest that she refuses to let herself get, even for a few hours. Over at Killian's, he comes into contact with a mysterious statue that keeps regenerating every time he destroys it, only for Dash to come knocking. Though Dash is looking for help with this situation with Kyle, Killian tells him about Ingrid and Freya being dead and kicks him out of the house, informing his brother that his problems don't compare to the death that was just experienced. Back at the Bent Elbow, Wendy spells Frederick sober and fills him in on the situation with Joanna. Her plan? To have him go through with the ritual to bring the king back, since he might be the only person powerful enough to resurrect the girls. It's not the ideal situation, but in her mind, it's the only way that they have a shot at getting Ingrid and Freya back. While Killian looks at the bottom of the statue and finds a message from Eva pointing him toward a New York address, Dash gets hit on by a woman at the bar; she turns out to be bold enough to follow up on the drink she sent over to him and urges him to make the most of this grievous occasion. She had sex with a stranger the day her brother died and claims that it was pretty amazing, so she wants him to capitalize on the wave of emotions he's dealing with and channel those into having sex with him. Which he takes her up on, as the two end up having sex in the bar storeroom. Wendy and Frederick make it to St. Gabriel's where they find Tarkoff waiting for them. After getting the telepath to agree to help them, Wendy is given a brief moment to spend with Tommy, who Frederick warned her was nothing but a vessel anymore. She apologizes to him for putting him through this and regrets not spelling him when she had the chance, but there's no time for any of that, not when this ritual has to be completed. Tommy's body is placed in the middle of a circle of candles and Frederick lays with his head facing the opposite direction; Tarkoff says a quick chant and the spirit of the king leaps out of Frederick and into Tommy, causing Tommy to scream . When Wendy reaches to help him, her father had already taken over and he shifts into his true form. After greeting his daughter, Tarkoff gets locked in a nearby cell for harming Ingrid and Freya. The king then acknowledges Wendy being on her last life, implying that he could help her with that, and comforts Frederick after putting his grandson through a lot to get to this point. Killian's message takes him to Botanica Cielo E Inferno, a magic shop of sorts where he witnesses a man performing a ritual on a little girl. However, the man immediately picks up on Killian's presence and gets him step forward from his hiding place. While Dash gets the woman he picked up in the bar's phone number, despite her insistence on things not getting above casual hook up status. At the house, Joanna picks the lock to her bedroom and spends some time with the girls. That gets interrupted, though, when Wendy and Frederick bring the king home; Joanna freaks out at the man she's spent centuries avoiding being in her home. However, she lets him do his thing with the girls and after a quick chant, the two rise from the dead with their selves still in tact. Ingrid comforts her mother after mentioning that her soul stayed in the house and knew about the suicide attempt, while Freya mentions that her soul was in the underworld, making the rescue from her grandfather all the more important. The king then suggests that today mark a new beginning for the Beauchamp family, seeing as how his body is breaking down, but not all members are too happy at the idea of letting him back into the fold. Back in New York, Killian mentions Eva dying to the man who's presumably the owner of the shope. The owner then produces two tarot cards in front of Killian - The Emperor and The Trickster - and tells him to place his hand over one. But when he does, he gets stabbed in the hand just as Eva's great-granddaughter comes out of the back of the shop in order to heal his wound. The blade hat stabbed him gets placed in a flame and the owner claims to know why he's there to begin with. The next day, Dash wakes up and calls Raven, the woman he met at the bar, in order to set up another encounter with her. It turns out, though, that she's the FBI agent in charge of investigating the string of murders in East End and she just became aware of the body that washed up on shore. Back at the Beauchamp's, Frederick explains that he's trusting the king because of the change in his behavior while in Asgard and the fact that he brought Ingrid and Freya back. Not ready to believe the king is her for anything good, Joanna produces a key for the time door in her closet and tries to get the girls to come along with her; she has to go retrieve something from the past that will help her kill the king for good, but while Freya and Wendy end up going along with her, Ingrid opts to stay in the present with her grandfather and Frederick. The door then closes on Joanna and the girls emerge in the 1800's where they rush to find the object Joanna has been searching for. Cast *Julia Ormond as Joanna Beauchamp *Jenna Dewan-Tatum as Freya Beauchamp *Rachel Boston as Ingrid Beauchamp *Mädchen Amick as Wendy Beauchamp *Eric Winter as Dash Gardiner *Daniel DiTomasso as Killian Gardiner *Christian Cooke as Frederick Beauchamp Guest Stars *Ignacio Serricchio as Tommy Cole *Steven Berkoff as King Nikolaus *Sarah Lancaster as Raven Moreau *Bianca Lawson as Selina *James Marsters as Mason Tarkoff *Zak Santiago as Mathias Gallery 10636036 342717892573653 1917436131523179349 n.png WOEE2X09PREVIEW6.jpg WOEE2X09PREVIEW8.jpg WOEE2X09PREVIEW7.jpg WOEE2X09PREVIEW1.jpg WOEE2X09PREVIEW4.jpg WOEE2X09PREVIEW5.jpg WOEE2X09PREVIEW3.jpg WOEE2X09PREVIEW2.jpg Promo Soundtrack Trivia *The title is a reference to the short story "The Fall of the House of Usher " written by Edgar Allan Poe. This episode's title is the first one in the many references to the writer Edgar Allan Poe throughout the second season. * Chantele Francis has a minor role in the episode as a medical examiner. She appears in the two following episodes as well, making her the only recurring character in the series that is unamed. Referencesp http://www.spoilertv.com/2014/09/witches-of-east-end-episode-210-fall-of_10.html?m=1 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2